


Nosferatu

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [7]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quarantine, Vincturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Aro is going to set aside a movie day for Peter, of course. But in the meantime, he's given Peter a kitten to keep him company.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Nosferatu

Peter is gifted a pet by Aro who sees how the quarantine has made his dear a bit lethargic. True, his needs are met, Aro is spending more time with him, but save for Aro and calls to Charlie, Peter has nothing to occupy him. He doesn't drink or smoke (not by choice) anymore but he's not completely over the withdrawal.

He has moments of frustration. He has moments where he's completely content. But ultimately Aro comes to a decision.

On one of his outtings shopping for food for Peter (that took some getting used to. Not eating himself, he either showed up with too much or not enough until Peter just made him lists with number amounts) he comes across a stray kitten and is compelled.

He takes it to the vet and leaves it there, leaving his rarely used cellphone number for them to call when it is well enough to be claimed.

It is almost two weeks later when he gets the call. He slips out without Peter seeing him (not hard to do when the man watched movies and naps) and collects the scrawny animal with paperwork about the proper care for the little animal.

Its still small and,especially in Aro's grip, skittish but there is potential.

When he surprised Peter with it the man is both baffled and charmed.

"Didn't know you liked cats." he said scratching behind its ears.

Aro made a considering hum, "I respect them as predators." he pauses, "I thought you might like it."

Peter forced down his smirk and lifted the kitten over his head, "it's a boy."

Sensing that Aro was actually worried about his reaction he made a show of picking the mewling little guy up and kissing it on the head.

"What will you name it?"

"Him." Peter thought and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Nosferaru."

Aro laughed high pitched and loud, "really?"

Peter joined in with a laugh and shrugged. "Say hello to our son," he teased, making the little paw wave at Aro. "You can be dad. I'll be daddy."

\----

Peter alternated between taking pictures and recording videos as the furry menace rolled around the bed, gnawing at the specially ordered catnip toy.

Aro watched from the doorway, fond and amused at his lover’s impersonation of a doting father, before closing the door and pressing further into the room.

“Thankfully,” he grimaced at the sprawl of white and gray hairs clinging tot he comforter, “I don’t sleep in the bed.”

Peter laughed and snapped another picture of his little beast, or Nossy as he’d taken to calling it.

“We do other things. But hey, I don’t need you,” Peter teased, “Nossy keeps me company. Don’t you buddy?” Peter cooed and looked up, “and he purrs. You don’t purr.”

Aro smirked and went around the bed where Peter was kneeling.

“You should have a pillow under your knees.”

“I’m fine,” Peter mumbled as he went back to taking pictures, “have had practice being on my knees.”

Aro ran a hand through Peter’s hair.

“Speaking of,” Peter continued, “been a while.”

“Has it?” Aro loved that Peter hadn’t put product in his hair lately. No point, he had said and his hair, soft and full against Aro’s fingers made him agree.

“You know it has.” Peter put his phone down and leaned his head into Aro’s hand while absently reaching out to scratch the top of Nosferatu’s.

“I’m sorry dearest, time passes differently for me. Still,” he brought his lips tot he human’s ear, “given I only have so much time with you...I should be making the most of it.” He pressed a cool kiss to Peter’s neck earning a shudder.

When he went to dip his fingers down the plundging neckline of Peter’s V-neck tank top, Peter stopped him with a playful, 

“Aro! Not in front of the baby!”

Peter giggled as Aro rolled his eyes, but Aro withdrew and Peter stood up.

“Move the animal.”

Peter tisked and picked up Nosferatu, talking to him as he went to the large cat tree he’d purchased, “you hear how your father talks about you? Animal. _He’s_ the one who got you.”

“The name and nickname are ridiculous.” Aro replied, pretending to be stiff upper lipped. In truth, the name was charming, speaking towards Peter’s essentricities and it was amusing. Ridiculous, but amusing. More amusing however were Peter’s mild irrations at his refusing to call their _son_ by his proper name. There was no real bite in the “conflict”, just another game that brought them closer together.

“They are both perfect,” Peter gave a kiss to Nossy’s head and turned back to Aro, striding to him with sultry purpose, “now, where were we?”

Some hours later, the pair were snuggled together, Aro making a disgruntled noise as he tossed his closed off to the side (Peter insisted on ravishing him with them on) and said,

“You will have to remove the cat hair from my clothes.”

Peter snorted, “send it out.”

“Non-essential work is currently unavailable.”

“Have a staffer do it,” Peter yawned.

“We had to _utilize_ our staff remember?” Aro kissed the top of his head as Peter snuggled into his chest, “it is your cat dear. I’m afraid the responsiblity falls to you.” He smirked when Peter once more laughed and said sarcastically,

“Fat chance. You chose to climb into me and Nossy’s bed, you deal with it. Bet you don’t even own a lint roller,” Peter giggled around a yawn, “man that was good. Hey turn the tv onto a documentary or something so I can sleep. And, how’s Nossy?”

Aro scanned the room, “asleep on the cat tree.”

“Good.”

Aro found a documentary on aliens in history and decided that, as Peter slept, he could keep himself amused by nit picking the ridiculous theories and getting frustrated at the blatant lies touted as historical facts.

That’s when he heard a little thump. The kitten, with his stubby legs had managed to scale part of the way down from his cat tree (fall the rest of the way) before heading toward the bed.

Aro glanced over the side as the kitten approached.

Nosferatu braced and lept at the part of the comforter hanging off the bed, trying to scale it. He stopped halfway and started mewing, staring up at Aro imploringly.

Aro raised his eyebrow and reached down to pick up the grumpy animal, untangling his stuck claw from the fibers and depositing him onto Peter’s hip. The other did not wake up.

Nosferatu paused, before turning around and resting on Aro’s stomach right where he and Peter were pressed together so that his little back was against Peter’s belly.

Aro turned his attention back tot he screen and began to gently stroke the top of the kitten’s head. He reasoned that the purring would make the drivel on the tv more bearable


End file.
